


¿Cómo es ella?

by Dan_G_Panterita



Series: Movimientos [4]
Category: Hameln no Violin-hiki | Violinist of Hameln
Genre: Gen, Sister - Freeform, Violinist of Hameln - Freeform, Violinista de Hameln, brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sizer pregunta y Hamel debe contestar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cómo es ella?

—¿Cómo es ella?

No entendió la pregunta al principio. Miró directamente a la antigua bruja roja quien había desviado la mirada avergonzada, pero él podía adivinar con suma facilidad de quien estaba hablando. Sabía quien era ella. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hamel encontró demasiado interesante la fogata delante de él.

Sus ojos rojos se enfocaron en las danzantes llamas, el sonido de los animales nocturnos parecía haberse intensificado y componían una curiosa pero tranquila melodía junto con los ronquidos de Raiel; la cual servía perfectamente para acompañar el sueño del pequeño Trom y la ya conocida princesa Flute.

 _En esos momentos sólo eran él y ella._ Ninguno estaba listo para ello.

Hamel volvió a verla, pero ella seguía rehuyendo su mirada. Sizer lucía confundida, perdida y ansiosa, no se explicaba por qué reaccionaba así, pero podía entenderlo.

—Maravillosa —habló de repente, llamando la atención de la chica—. Era cariñosa y amable, protectora… y cuando creía que no la veía, cuando pensaba que estaba dormido, podía oírla llorar y decir tu nombre. Siempre le hiciste falta.

Eso fue lo único que dijo al respecto y sabía que era lo único que Sizer preguntaría, al menos a él. Y lo que necesitaba.

Hamel no era un tonto, tal vez estaba lleno de defectos, pero sabía que en esos momentos era lo único que podía ofrecerle a Sizer como el hermano que debería ser: hablarle y asegurarle de que el único vínculo que compartían, era en efecto, tan maravilloso como ella misma se lo había imaginado.


End file.
